A typical worksite requires machines to perform a variety of different functions, including digging, leveling, grading, hauling lifting, trenching, etc. These functions are most efficiently conducted with tool systems specifically designed for each of the different functions. A tool coupler can be used to increase the functionality and versatility of the machine by allowing different tool systems to be quickly and interchangeably connected to the machine.
An exemplary tool coupler is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0027551 (the '551 publication) by Rohou that published on Feb. 2, 2012. In particular, the '551 publication discloses a tool coupler for an agricultural vehicle. The tool coupler includes a bracket connected to the vehicle, and a mast arrangement connected to a front loader. The mast arrangement comprises a pin configured to be received within a hook-shaped bearing point of the bracket, and a locking element that is movable by the operator. To perform the coupling, the operator drives the vehicle toward the front loader, until the pin of the mast arrangement is placed inside the bearing point of the bracket. The operator then exits the vehicle to make a hydraulic connection, and then re-enters the vehicle. The operator uses lift cylinders of the front loader to rotate the mast arrangement about the pin until openings in the mast align with corresponding openings in the bracket. The operator again exits the cabin and moves the locking element into the aligned openings, thereby completing the coupling. The operator enters the cabin again to control the vehicle and the newly connected front loader.
While the tool coupler of the '551 publication may adequately couple a front loader to an agricultural vehicle, it may still be less than optimal. In particular, the tool coupler of the '551 application requires the operator to leave the cabin multiple times in order to properly engage the coupler. And if the holes in the bracket and mast are not properly aligned when the operator exits the cabin to move the locking element, the locking element will not be able to pass through the openings. It may be difficult using the tool coupler of the '551 publication to properly align the holes, as the operator's view of the holes may be obstructed. As a result, the operator will have to repeat the process multiple times, until the holes are properly aligned. This inconvenience could reduce efficiency, increase operating costs, and open the door to user error.
The tool coupler of the present disclosure addresses one or more of the needs set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.